


Sleepsong

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was shocked, his mouth opened searching for air as the pale orc’s spear was stuck in his chest, blood inevitably covering his tunic and armor. The young prince felt scared, scared as hell. Like a child tormented by nightmares and fears…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on "Sleepsong", by Secret Garden. 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, sorry for the grammatical/vocabulary mistakes!
> 
> I hope you like it.

-“No!” – Fili screamed

But Kili couldn’t hear him. He was shocked, his mouth opened searching for air as the pale orc’s spear was stuck in his chest, blood inevitably covering his tunic and armor. Kili felt scared, scared as hell. Like a child tormented by nightmares and fears…. Suddendly, he remembered the lullaby that his mother used to sing those scary nights…  

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby…_

“This is stupid”, though Kili “I’m defeated, but I can’t help hearing this silly song in my head”.

_Bless you with love for the road that you go…_

The young prince found himself lying on the floor as his beautiful helmet, made with mithril and Erebor jewels, dropped next to him.

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet…_

Thorin was wounded, but he was still alive: Kili knew that. He will be King under the Mountain, even if his younger nephew has failed protecting him. And Fili… Beautiful, strong and brave Fili, still fighting against those orcs… Fili will be his heir.  Kili smiled, and suddenly everything seems to be in the right place.

  
 _May you bring love ad may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end your days…_

He closed his eyes, even if he was still heavily breathing, everything has gone black and dark. He couldn’t see his elder brother fighting with anger, trying to reach Kili, cold tears blurring his vision. He couldn’t feel the soft and warm embrace once Fili kneeled beside him.

_May there always be angels to watch over you…_

Fili screamed in pain, but his brother couldn’t hear him. He was gone. Then, he felt the sharp pain of an arrow on his back. And another one. He had dropped his guard. He saw the wounded body of his uncle… And Thorin looked at him. He was alive. “And he will live” though Fili, watching as several dwarves from Thorin’s Company were protecting him. But Kili wasn’t breathing, and him…

“Wait for me, brother” Fili whispered, hugging his brother’s lifeless body, crying like a child. “I’m coming with you. Wait for me, please, don’t go where I can’t follow you. Don’t leave me alone”.

_Now fall of to sleep…_

And then, Fili closed his eyes too.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby…_


End file.
